Mon vrai amourMAIS QUI?
by luluFlo4
Summary: Hermione se dispute avec draco une fois de plus dans leurs appartement de préfets et draco l'embrasse.Elle est reste confut.Etait vraiement pour la faire taire ou...? REVIEWS! pleaase c'est ma 2eme fics
1. Default Chapter

Hermione et draco venaient d'être prétendu préfet en chef et devaient cohabiter dans le même appartement.Les deux en était réjouit.Déja que dans la même salle pendant une heure virais aux meutre.Hermione venait de rompre avec Ron.Elle était devenu renfermer et ne parler qu'a harry.La jeune femme avait surpris son petit-ami en trant d'embrasser a pleine bouche une serdaigle, suite a cà tous avait dérailler entre eux, son ennemie qui suivait le blondinet.  
Aujourd'hui comme tous les jours nos deux préfets se disputaient.  
-Touche pas a mes affaires cria draco  
-Ah parceque tu crois que j'ai envie de me salir lacha hermione  
-c'est MOI qui risque d'être contaminer pas TOI hurla le blond  
Dans un excet de colère hermione le giffla et partit dans sa chambre en la claquant violament ce qui fit trembler le murs.Deux heures après elle resortit pour prendre une douche en nuisette.-il est 23:00 et draco doit dormir pourvu qu'il dorme.Dans un excet de fatigue, je suis descendu sans prendre la peine de me changer a moitier nu sans m'en rendre compte.  
En arrivant, pour mon plus grand malheur IL était là, je fit comme si je l'avait pas vu , ce qui était le cas.  
Draco la vit et laissa sans faire exprès -pas mal!  
Je sursauta au son de sa voix très surprise qu'il ne soit pas encore en trant de dormir avec une de ses prétendante.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait la toi dit-ai-je essayant d'être calme mais sans vraiement pas de conviction.  
-Je t'observe tu vois, et au faite tiens.Il me lança une robe de chambre MA robe de chambre.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la questionai-je?  
-Tu l'avais laisser ce soir après cet incident en montrant sa joue rougit par sa main.  
-Et pendant que nous y sommes couvre toi je t'ai pas demander un steap-tise en rigolant  
Je ne me rapellai plus que j'était a moitier désabiller ,je pris la robe et je l'enfila le plus vite possible en rouggisant ce qui manqua pas au dernier  
-Alors on rougit pour moi en s'approchant d'elle  
-T'a rêver malefoy affirmai-je.Il manque plus que je rougisse devant mon pire ennemie, pff pourquoi j'ai fait cà mais qu'elle idiote!vraiement!et pourquoi sortir dans cette tenu j'ai même pas mis de haut juste un soutif quelle honte songea t'elle

Tu te laferme guele-aije  
-Un préfet devrait montrer l'exemple vraiement Granger tu me fait de la peine.Ma rage allais exploser si il ne s'arretait pas tout de suite.  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon coeur se serra quand il vint en ma direction, pas de la peur non un autre sentiment.  
Que m'arrive t'il se dit draco je suis en trant d'approcher une sang de bourbe.Une sang de bourbe oui mais bien battit, belle et qui t'attire depuis toujours dit une voix dans sa tête.  
-Ne me touche pas  
-Mais qui ta dit que j'avait l'intention de te toucher.Je fronca les sourcils.  
Oui j'avait l'attention de la toucher même plus.Je me sens pu la se dit le serpentard.Serai-tu attirer d'une petite sang méler et de griffondor? dit la voix  
Nos deuc coeurs battaient a mille a l'heure.Je ne perdit pas de temps, me retourna et partit prendre une douche comme prévu, en sortant draco m'attendeais.J'avait mal fermer la porte et il croyait avoir été discret mais je l'avait vu .Et bien trop tard il m'avait vu.  
J'ouvris la porte et me retrouva face a LUI.Celui qui depuis près d'une demi journée fesait pincer mon coeur sans m'en rndre compte.  
-Je vois que y'a pas que moi qui rougit dit-elle triomphante  
-Heu... quoi non je te jure je te regardait pas affirma draco  
-Oaui c'est cà .La dispute repartit et chacun avait repris son regard noir.  
Soudain énerver draco s'approcha de moi je sentit une chaleur prendre tous mon corps , il est bien trop près , il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.Le silence se fit.Je sais pas pourquoi mais je ne résista pas et je le reponssa après mettre rendu compte de se que je faisais en partant pour de bon dans ma chambre.  
Au loin j'entendit: Il fallait bien te faire taire...

JE VIENS DE CORRIGER LES FAUTES(il doit quand même en rester !

J'espère que vous plaira  
A LA PROCHAINE  
N OUBLIER PAS DE METTRE DES REVIEWS MERCI  
a+


	2. Dans ma tête

CHAP 2 EN LIGNE!

Merci pour vos reviews!

RAR:

**Ayuluna:Quand la suite?Bah maitenant lol et toutes les des semaines ou peut-etre avant cela dependeras de mon temps libre.!merci enccore!**

**Diabolikvampyr:Merci beaucoup!Contente que ca te plaise!ma 1ere review lol continue dire ce que tu pense ca m'aidera.(C'est quand même QUe ma 2eme fic et je ne suis pas tous a fait habituer!)**

**Merci a vous deux !J'espère que d'autres montrerons le bout de leur nez lol**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Que représenteais ce baiser pour moi.Avrais-dire je n'en savair rien mais il fallais que sa s'éclair dans ma tête.La preuve?Le jour suivant ma maison de gagna AUCUNS points de ma part et harry se prit deux retenues par ma mégarde:une en potion, il n'a pas eu grand besoin de mou pour cà le prof , le détestant lui aurait mis tout de même un juste parceque il était venu en cours où pour avoir fait une exelente potion(impossible mais comme le proverbe dit impossible n'est pas français!) et une en DCFM.Le sort où l'on s'entrainait(moi avec harry je précise) fut jeter un peu plus fort que convenu et dans mes rêves, je n'eu pas la temps de riposter, d'ailleurs je n'en avait pas vraiement l'attention.Le sort me toucha de pleins fouets et je fus projeter dans le décor(on est pas au théatre!).  
Bien même de mettre excusé auprès de lui, il ne semblais pas trop en colère mais je n'allais quand même pas LUI dévoiler que draco SON pire ennemie m'avait embrasser, là il m'aurais assasiner sur le champ ,après Ron m'aurais découper en morceau et surement mis au mixteur pour que l'on ne retrouve pas mon corps  
Leurs réactions me hantaient depuis ce matin et IL semblais aussi troublé qu moi sous son masque de fer.  
Pourquoi avoir fait çà et cette excuse bidon, les sorts auraient été aussi efficasse même si je préfère de loin ca méthode.Mais qu'est-ce que je dit la moi.Oulla j'ai dut recevoir un gros coup sur la tête.

HERMIONE me cria quelqu'un  
-HEIN, oh désoler je ferait mieux de commencer nos devoirs un autre jours, je me sens pas très bien a+ lanca t-elle  
-Quel mouche la piquer lacha harry  
-A qui le dit tu dit ron qui commençais à s'inquiéter pour sa meilleur amie qui elle le detestait pour un mal-entendu.Une fille c'était jeter sur lui et ce moment la hermione avait fait son entrer.  
En se rappelant les faits...hum...depuis qu'elle avait parler a draco ...BINGO  
-Il n'y a qu'une seul solution je te rassure pas celle que je préfère utiliser mais c'est un cas d'urgence.Il hésita et ce lanxa:On va voir mon meilleur ami dit-il une grimace forma ses fines lèvres rosées.  
-T'a d'autres idéés comme çà?lacha ron,dégouter de devoir approcher le blondinet mais hermione vait besoin d'eux.  
-Comment-on vas s'y prendre? questionna le jeune homme à la cheveleur de jais et aux petites lunettes noir et rondes qui luisait sur ses yeux.

EH c'est toi le roi de la jungle, pas moi protesta le rouquin  
-Très drole le jeu de mot ronald pouffa son meilleur ami  
Depuis sa 6ème années harry était un animagi non déclarer.  
Un magnique lion à la même crinière que lui, un serpent pour ne pas lui faire oublier son lien avec le seigneur des ténèbre.  
A son frand malheur!Il était aussi le descendant de griffondor et serpentard.Personne ne le savait sauf le directeur.

Je comprenait pourquoi j'avait ou ouvrir le chambre des secrets.Ma magie était soit blanche(et un de plus merlin maintenant) qui aucuns individus ne pouvait avoir.Mon pourvoir avait aussi augmenter et la mort de sirius m'avait fait murir.  
Les batailles MALEFOY/POTTER n'avaient plus raison d'être(draco venait de perdre son père et sa mère était portée disparu).  
Le train qui me portait avec mes lourds bagages a fini par dérailler le jour de SA mort.  
Rien n'allais plus.Ma vie,je n'en avait plus depuis de tragique accident il y a 16 ans, le jour où voldemort, mon pire ennemi était entrer dans la demeurs de mes parents.Le dernier et l'unique souvenir d'eux.

Maitenant je me rend compte que je ne connaitrais jamais mes parents, oui albus l'avait proposé de faire un petit séjours dans le temps mais pourquoi aller voir des personnes qui ne me connaiterons pas assez longemps pour me reconnaitre et revoir mon parain encore vivant.NON je ne pourrais pas résister de m'éffondrer sur lui quitte a qu'il me prenne pour un fou.

J'avais REFUSE

Sur ces dernières penssées on se dirigea vers une autre salle commune...

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NON ce n'était pas le seul chapitre de cette fics(je n'aime pas quand il n'y a qu'un chapitre c'est pas assez long!lol)**

**Merci pour tous et a bientôt!**

**ps: je tiens à présiser que cette fic sera publier toute les deux semaines!(c'est un peu long mais désoler!)**

**Et pour ceux qui ont des doutes non hermione et draco ne vont forcement pas sortir ensemble en fin je sais pas pour l'instant**

**SONDAGE:**

**1:Est-ce que vous voulez que si hermione sorte avec draco en:**

**-en cachette?**

**-en devenant une serpentarde et detestait ses anciens amis.**

**-ils ne sortirons pas ensemble mais s'aimerons quand même**

**-**

**Dite le moi ! merci sinon je continueras ma 1ere idéé**

**REVIEWS please ce n'est que le seul mérite des auteurs !et sa fait toujours plaisir! Alors n'hésiter pas a me faire parvenir vos comms!**

**Merci encore et a deux semaines(vers le13 juin)**

**Kiss**

**Luluflo4**

**ps:ce site est super dommage que l'on ne puisse pas mettre d'images!**


End file.
